warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Love Love
I totally feel in the mood to write another songfic. The OA for this is Avalanche City, and if you read this, it is suggested that you read A Shaded Heart first, it centers on that shipping. But enjoy <3 Love Love Love :Girl, I say, if only life would lean our way, I always knew that I'd loved Flowerheart. Ever since I was a kit, I'd admired her skill. I just wished she'd showed her feelings back at me. But when stuff happened... I grieved. I wished we'd been together, after what happened in our lives. Of course, she had the opportunity, but she didn't take it. She wished my kits were hers. That's how much she regrets it. I wonder about life, and what could've happened. However, I can only wonder - it's a hidden mystery that I will never explore. :Well, you and me, we'd run away to be wherever our adventure awaits, :And time would be a distant memory, nobody could tell us to stay, But of course, there was always some cat that tries to ruin every moment of spare time that I had with Flowerheart - back then, she was Flowerpaw, and I was Soaringpaw. It's that medicine cat of our Clan - Yellowlight, who think she is the boss of the Clan, rather than Rubblestar. I see her beckon me over to her den, her amber gave desperate. I protested, but she insisted that I came. Sighing, I trailed my tail into the dust, as I padded over to Yellowlight's den. The stench of herbs hit my throat, and I felt hate for Yellowlight grow even more. "Soaringpaw!" Yellowlight's voice snapped me back to attention, and I turned to the medicine cat, surprised. She continued to proceed, not noticing my apprehension of the situation, when she asked: "You're wondering what you're doing here?" I nodded stiffly, and then Yellowlight's gaze darkened as she said: "You have a special destiny, Soaringpaw." She was silent for a few moments, before she added: "When danger comes, the skies will be soaring, but the flowers and rubble will fall." She then asked me what it meant, to which I had no clue. "I'm not a medicine cat-" I began, but of course Yellowlight had other ideas. At once, I knew something bad was going to happen. :Girl, I say, if only life would lean our way, Yellowlight bugged me, for some strange reason. She always bugs me whenever I don't need it. I'd rather hang out with Flowerpaw - or train with Tansynight, my mentor, and the Clan deputy. It had been a moon since that day. The voice echoes in my mind, as I crouch around camp. Rubblestar, our leader, is sitting on Bramblethorns, chanting the ritual words every older apprentice hears: "I, Rubblestar, leader of WillowClan, ask my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices..." Flowerpaw and Lizardpaw are getting their warrior names. I couldn't be more jealous. :Well, you and me, we'd run away to be wherever our adventure awaits, :And time would be a distant memory, nobody could tell us to stay, :Well, I've been dreaming ever since I've seen your heaven when you came my way. Eventually, Lizardpaw becomes Lizardsplash, and Flowerpaw Flowerheart. They come down, WillowClan cheering their names in joy. The two new warriors wave their tails happily as they embrace the cheers. I pad up to Flowerheart. "Congrats," I purr. Flowerheart's gaze rested on me, her blue eyes unreadable. "Thanks, Soaringpaw... you're a good friend." And when I realized she only considered me a friend, it hurt. You don't understand, Flowerheart... :I heard your heart say love, love, love :I heard your heart say love, love, love :I heard your heart say love, love, love :I heard your heart say love, love, love Even when I became a warrior, it was the same situation. I wanted to embrace with Flowerheart. But she didn't pay attention to me, and ignored my pleas. She just acknowledged me with a nod, a 'congratulations', and then she left. I was upset. She didn't understand then. She would only understand later, later in time, when it was too late. :Oh, it's seems awfully far for us to find it all, But there was one moment that she regretted, on that fateful day. She would miss this opportunity, and she paid the price. It was only a small time, when I was wandering through the forest, and then, in the only moment that I wasn't paying attention, I crashed into something fluffy - another cat. It was Flowerheart - and she was furious with me. :Oh, all this years will wash away and we'll be claimed but we'll have nothing more, :Well I can't say there'll come another day where money and time will fall, :And on our hands, our wrinkles understand we never really wanted more. "Oh, sorry, Flowerheart," I mewed apologetically. I hadn't meant to crash into Flowerheart, after all. "I just wasn't looking -" She cut me off, and the words that she replied back to me were live venom. They pierced at my heart, tearing it into two. "More like dawdling, more like," Flowerheart hissed. "You're so arrogant - strutting around the camp as if you're Clan leader! Will you just quit it?" My mouth fell open. I do not! I thought, furious. "Yes, you do," hissed Flowerheart, as if the brown she-cat could hear my thoughts. "Stop thinking you're so great." The brown tabby shot one last scornful gaze at me, before disappearing among the willows in the territory, her tail lashing. "But Flowerheart..." I mewed, but she was gone before I could say anything. I love you... :I heard your heart say love, love, love :I heard your heart say love, love, love I lost her in the midst of battle. Rogues had been attacking WillowClan, and I was the one that sounded the alarm. But when the one of the cats recognized me and leaped, I feared for my life. But then again... ...Someone saved me. :I heard your heart say love, love, love :I heard your heart say love, love, love She killed the cat that almost took my life - but it took hers. Our eyes met in that last moment - blue against amber - before she finally fell still, dead. That moment broke my heart. And in that moment, I swore that I would never love another she-cat again. ...But then again, promises were always made to be broken. Back then, I was unaware of her thoughts - and she only confessed them many moons after her death. :And all the life about to go is in my mind, :Cause all the loudest voices in the world whenever I... It was my seventh life when she came up. "Flowerheart!" I gasped, as she padded forward to greet me. In reply, Flowerheart purred. "It is good to see you again, Soaringsky." Her blue eyes were alight as she stared at me. In that moment, I remembered the moment when our eyes met - blue against amber. I knew I had to ask her what that actually meant. I shifted uneasily. "You know the day you died?" "Yes?" Flowerheart's eyes narrowed suspiciously, as if she knew what was going to happen. "Why did you end up sacrificing your life for me?" There was a moment of silence, then Flowerheart's gaze softened. "I realized that I loved you, Soaringsky. I regretted those words that I spoke to you that day." She loved me? I was taken aback. "But... I vowed after your death to not love another she-cat. I thought you never loved me..." This all meant... My promise all those moons ago was in vain... "Maybe some vows can be broken," Flowerheart said softly. "You still have a life, Soaringsky. Make the most of it while you can." Make the most of it while you can. ''Flowerheart's words echoed in my mind. Yes - I'll make the most of it that I can.'' I won't make the wrong choice like I did for Flowerheart. :I heard your heart say love, love, love :I heard your heart say love, love, love :I heard your heart say love, love, love :I heard your heart say love, love, love It was all too many moons after that day, and by now I was on my final life. I was showing my new deputy where all the leader's haunts were, and she was shocked to hear that I was on my last life. The dark tabby she-cat looked shocked. "You're joking - you're on your last life?" "No, I'm not." I hated to admit it, but when I lost the life I was on, I would join StarClan. And I would have to watch as she made WillowClan her own. "I won't be able to spend time with you!" She looked surprised. "I thought you had at least three." "I had four when you came to the Clan," I mewed, as padded up to a willow tree, and went under its leafy hanging. Her name was Wrenfeather, and she was a reasonably young warrior. Formerly my apprentice, she had risen through the ranks quickly - despite the fact that she was a rogue when she came to the Clan. "What are you doing?" Wrenfeather gasped, looking at me with her deep, dark blue eyes. "This is why my warrior name was Soaringsky," I replied. "Watch." I made sure I was close enough to jump between the two willow trees - it was hard with willows, their branched drooped. When I made sure it was safe, I leaped - from one willow tree to the other. Landing safely on the other side, I shot a smug glance at Wrenfeather. Told you I could! I thought triumphantly. "You can jump trees," Wrenfeather mewed. It was obvious that she was in awe. :Wo-oh-oah, love, love, love :Wo-oh-oah, love, love, love :Wo-oh-oah, love, love, love Soon after that, we became mates - but it wasn't for long. I knew that I'd broken my promise, and I didn't care. I died in battle - at the wrong time. Only in my dying moments did I find out that she was expecting my kits - and I wish I could've seen them. I follow them in dreams. Here, Flowerheart looks at them as if they were hers - she wishes they were hers. They've all had to suffer great journeys, and now it's all over. Now, I can finally rest, knowing that my mate and kits are still safe. With Wrenstar, Hollythorn, and Soarwing, my legacy will live forever. The End. Author's Note First peek at Holly and Soar's warrior names!!! <3 I suppose Soaringstar is an interesting character. Yeah, okay, I don't even know why I even wrote this, but whatever <3 As usual, constructive criticism is appreciated. Until next time, Category:Bramblefire3118's Fanfictions Category:Bramblefire3118's Songfics Category:Songfic Category:The Soaring Wren Series